degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Spookygirl814/Degrassi Love
Hi Degrassi fans! this is my first fanfic and Its going to be about Eclare ( not surprising). Will start out Klare but dont worry, Eclare fans will be satisfied. Please read and comment! ELI'S POV BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I woke monday morning to the irriatating sound of my alarm clock and groaned tiredly when I shut it off. Today would be my first day at Degrassi Community School and I was not the least bit excited. I had'nt even stepped foot into the doors yet and I had already heard about the numerous pregnancies, the STD outbreak, and a school shooting. You would think tthat this school was trying to get the lead role in a new soap ophera. I just wished that my parents werent downstairs this morning so I wouldnt have to go to school. Hopefully they had gone out drinking again and wouldnt be back until next week. It wouldnt be the first time they had left me alone. But of course, the one time I want them to be gone, they 're here, downstairs making coffee." Probably taking asprin too to take care of the hangover's", I bitterly thought. My parents had always drank, and I didnt figure me going to a new school would change that. But as I always thought, " life isnt fair, get over it!", I sholud always get a move on with my life. And with that thought I went upstairs back to my room and I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a Dead Hand t-shirt, and black boots. After I was dressed, I walked downstais, grabbed the keys to my hearse, Morty, and without an word to my parents, I stepped out the door deciding I would just grab Breakfast at that place called the Dot. I had heard the food was good there, I was just warned to not buy coffee there. Once I got to the Dot, I parked Morty, and walked inside. It was a nice small cafe and It didnt have alot of people in there. Probably because it was the first day of school and no one wanted to be late. I, however, really didnt give a damn about being late, in fact, I didnt give a damn about school. I hated the teachers and students and the teachers and students hated me. I liked things that way. My thoughts were interupted when a waiter came to the booth I was sitting at to take my order. I decided to just order a muffin on the go. As much as I really didnt want to go to school, I really didnt want to stay long. It was only because wanted to get my locker number from the principle and more importantly, I wanted to see the looks on all the students faces when they saw a hearse being parked on the Degrassi parking lot. That was the only good part of being a new student. For the first couple of weeks at school people have their mouths gaping at you because of your car and wardrobe. " who cares what other people think" I mumbled to myself before the waiter, Peter? I think his name tag said, brought my food over to me. Once he handed me my food I paid him and was out the door and on my way to degassi. As i figured, people were already staring at me. Normally after I first park into school with Morty, I step out and the people get a look at my wardrobe. Once the students see me, I am officially labeled as either " Goth- boy" or "Emo- Kid". This, was exactly the case. Kids were all huddled into groups pointing at me and whispering as if I couldnt see or hear them. From what I heard in their mumbles, I was going to be nicknamed " Emo- Kid " at this school. I only smirked at the students and started to proudly walk to Degrassi's steps. However, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a girl with cinnamon curls, and pale skin walk past me. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. But then my eyes drifted away from her as I saw a long arm draped over her shoulder's. I looked away from her to see a tall jock with his arm around her and smiling at her. They were talking and laughing. I knew that I didnt really know this girl, but I was already jealous of that bastard. He gets to date the most beautiful girl Ive ever seen. I was really feeling disapointed at the fact that she is dating someone else but once they walked past me I smelled a whiff of vanilla and fell in love. When I looked up the get a better look at her eyes I froze. Her eyes looked like you could swim in them for miles. She must have noticed me staring because she looked up and smiled at me. It was a warm genuine smile. Once she smiled at me I knew that I didnt care if she had a boyfriend. I was going to make her mine. And with that I walked into Degrassi's doors with a smirk on my face. This school year at Degrassi was going to be very interesting. Like it? Hate it? Please comment, even if you dont have any thing good to say plaese comment. If im going to keep writing this story, I will need the criticism. Category:Blog posts